Of Beljaks, Nargles, and Wrackspurts
by Leigh A. Sumpter
Summary: Luna Lovegood meets Rolf Scamander at a party. Together, they must overcome the evil plot of the mistletoe nargles and the wrackspurts in their minds... or maybe they just need to break the ice.


**Author Note:** Hey everyone! So I've never written _anything_ about Luna before, but she's so awesome that I just _had_ to try. The idea for this came to mind last night. It takes place right after the epilogue of DH, during the winter holidays (nineteen years later). I hope this one-shot isn't too pointless or worse, corny. Enjoy it.

* * *

**Of Beljaks, Nargles, and Wrackspurts**

The week began with a simple invitation.

Hermione Weasley had dropped by Luna's new loft on Monday, with a pot of daisies in one hand and a small slip of paper in the other. "This is for your housewarming," she said, handing her the flowers. "From Ron and me."

Luna beamed as she took the flowers. "_Bellis perennis_," she identified them happily. "Their leaves are edible, you know. Rather healthy, too. Would you like one?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid I've already eaten," she told Luna politely. "But I hope you enjoy them."

"Oh, I shall," Luna replied, motioning for Hermione to enter the loft as she set the flowers down. The loft slightly resembled Luna's childhood home, brightly painted and eccentrically decorated. "Now, what is that slip of paper in your hand?"

Hermione handed it to her. "Ron and I are having a Christmas Eve party at our house on Sunday," she said, "and we were hoping you could come. Rose and Hugo will be visiting, so we thought we would invite some family and friends to celebrate the holiday with us."

Luna nodded dreamily. "I suppose I could come, if the beljaks don't steal Christmas this time."

Hermione wrinkled her brow in confusion. "The _what_?"

"The beljaks," Luna explained seriously. "They've been trying to steal Christmas for years. _The Quibbler_ did a story on them last month – didn't you read it?"

"No, I suppose my subscription must have run out," Hermione responded, not bothering to explain her true feelings for _The Quibbler_. "Anyway, I ought to go now – I still have some Christmas shopping to do. I hope you'll join us, Luna!"

Luna nodded. "I hope so, too. I would be very upset if the beljaks succeeded this year," she replied, waving to her friend as she exited the loft.

Sighing, Luna approached the pot of daisies, debating whether or not she was in the mood to eat one of its leaves. After a moment of thought, she decided against it, instead entering the kitchen for some pudding.

* * *

Sunday came, and Luna discovered that no plot had been executed to steal Christmas. Ecstatic at this, she skipped into her room to look for something to wear.

"How lovely," she said to herself, reaching into her closet to pull out a bright yellow sundress. "It's the perfect color for Christmastime!" Needless to say, a sundress wasn't the perfect choice of attire in the middle of December, but armed with an extra robe, Luna wasn't too worried about that. She whistled a tune to herself, one that the Hogwarts chorus had performed back in her school days, as she haphazardly braided a few select strands of hair. To complete the outfit, she replaced her radish-like earrings with a pair that resembled Christmas trees. Looking in the mirror, Luna realized that she still looked a lot younger than she really was.

"I suppose that's it," she said, wandering aimlessly around her room in search of the presents she'd gotten for her dear friends. Placing each into a small box and then each small box into a velvet bag, she flew out the door and Apparated outside of the Weasleys' house. Knocking on the door in a rhythmic pattern, she waited patiently for a response.

Ron and Hermione both answered the door. "Happy Christmas, Luna," Ron greeted her.

"So wonderful that you could join us," Hermione agreed, beckoning for her to come inside, where a large assortment of witches and wizards of all ages stood socializing.

Luna smiled. "Hermione, your red dress is delightful," she told her friend. "Did you know that red signifies passion and desire? I think that must mean your marriage to Ronald is going quite well."

Ron couldn't help but grin, as Hermione blushed profusely.

"Luna!"

Ginny and Harry Potter appeared before them, smiling. "Happy Christmas," they said, holding out their present for her.

Luna opened the gift carefully, and smiled when she saw what it was – a framed, moving photograph of herself, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville about a month after the war was over. In gold, the frame was inscribed _Dumbledore's Army._

"What a treasure," Luna responded dreamily, holding the frame to her heart. "I think I have the perfect space for this on my wall… right next to my Crumple Horned Snorkak painting. I have something for each of you, too."

She reached into her velvet bag and pulled out the four boxes, handing them off to her friends. They opened the boxes to each find a chain with a key hanging off like a charm.

"How original," Harry interjected, for lack of a better word.

Luna nodded. "Daddy said that the Greeks used to carry keys to bring knowledge and a good life," she said. "I thought, what better gift to give than knowledge and a happy life?"

Her friends felt touched by this. "That's sweet of you, Luna," Ginny told her. "Really."

Suddenly they heard another knock at the door. "Ron and I had better answer that," Hermione said, interrupting the sentimental moment. "Sorry about that…"

But soon the Potter couple disappeared as well, when coworkers of theirs came to speak with them regarding urgent matters. Luna shrugged, quietly observing everything occurring at the party right now. She saw Rose and Hugo playing with James, Al, and Lily. She also saw Victoire Weasley on the couch with Teddy Tonks, holding hands and smiling and talking softly to one other. There were all sorts of people present – not just close family friends, but Ministry workers, Quidditch players, and various classmates as well.

Luna wandered over to the punch bowl. "A little punch wouldn't hurt," she said to herself cheerfully as she poured herself a cup.

"Happy Christmas," a Ministry worker greeted her pleasantly, tipping his hat before pouring himself some punch as well.

"Oh, isn't it just?" Luna smiled wistfully. "I'm still surprised that the beljaks haven't shown up to steal Christmas yet."

The worker's kind expression faded into confusion, and he turned from the table and left.

"How odd," Luna remarked to herself. "Hasn't anyone a clue of what I'm talking about?"

"I do."

Luna turned to see a young man about her age standing before her. His hair, dirty blonde like hers, was somewhat messy, and his eyes were a deep blue. Luna was almost positive she had never seen him before.

"You do what?" she asked pleasantly, having lost track of the conversation already.

"I have a clue of what you're talking about," the man replied. "About the beljaks, I mean. I've heard of them."

Luna nodded seriously. "They're dangerous, you know," she told him. "Almost as dangerous as the Blibbering Humdingers."

The man shook his head. "Blibbering Humdingers?" he repeated, puzzled. "Don't you know those don't exist?"

"Of course they do," Luna replied serenely. "Daddy just published an article about them last week."

"No, they don't," he countered. "My grandfather wrote a _book_ about magical creatures, and there was never any mention of a Blibbering Humdinger."

Luna twirled around a strand of hair. "Perhaps he's just never seen one before," she suggested, taking a sip of her punch.

"Have _you_ seen one before?"

"Not yet," Luna told him, "but I fully intend to. They're commonly found in Lithuania, so hopefully I'll go on a trip one of these days."

"What is it that you do?" the man asked, wondering how on Earth this woman could possibly have the time to travel to Lithuania just to search for some mythical creature.

"Well," Luna replied thoughtfully, "I do a lot of things. I make my own jewelry. I talk to new and exciting people. And I've been doing quite a lot of knitting lately…"

"No," the man said. "I mean, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, a living…" Luna trailed off. "I do a lot of work with magical creatures, actually. It's wonderful."

The man smiled at this. "It _is _wonderful," he agreed. "I work with them, too. Of course, my grandfather did more extensively – he wrote _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_…"

"Newt Scamander?" Luna asked, her interest somewhat peaked at this.

The man nodded. "I'm Rolf," he told her, holding out his hand. "And you are?"

She took his hand and shook it slowly. "Loony. I mean, Luna. Luna Lovegood." As their hands touched, she felt a most peculiar feeling. _Perhaps this punch has been tainted by the Clarworps,_ she thought to herself as a logical explanation.

"A pleasure to meet you," Rolf said, giving her the once-over. He took a moment to admire her messy braids and deep, curious eyes. She was attractive in a unique, unconventional way. "Although I do wonder why we haven't crossed paths before… what do you specialize in?"

"Identification of new species," Luna said dreamily. "Just last week, I discovered these Purplestone Gorbogs in the Thames. Surely you've read about them?"

Rolf shook his head. "I work in preservation, not identification," he admitted, "and I haven't come across a Purplestone Gorbog yet. I guess I'm more of a traditional kind of caretaker, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." He combed his hair back with his hand, and Luna felt that same peculiar feeling return. She had met others who were interested in magical creatures, but never as passionately as she did until now.

"Do you feel that?" she asked, looking around in bewilderment.

Rolf was puzzled. "Feel what?"

"The Wrackspurts," Luna concluded simply. "It must be the Wrackspurts."

"What in the world…?"

"Wrackspurts," Luna repeated. "Those invisible creatures that float in your ears and make your brain go wild and fuzzy?"

Rolf laughed – not at the supposed existence of Wrackspurts, but at the fact that he was feeling the same exact thing. Luna was unlike anyone he had ever met before – and he liked that. "I think I know what you mean," he agreed, standing up straight. He noticed something dangling above his head.

"Did someone just conjure this?" Rolf asked, pointing to the mistletoe that now hung straight above them. (Behind the kitchen counter, the mischievous Potter children giggled at this suggestion, as James shoved his wand out of sight.)

Luna looked up and immediately backed away. "It's best to avoid mistletoe," she informed her newfound companion. "It's often infested with nargles."

Rolf nodded, following her out from under the mistletoe. However, as he moved, the mistletoe moved with him. He laughed nervously.

"I think the nargles like me," he told Luna, who wasn't laughing.

"I can still feel them," she told him, ignoring the fact that the mistletoe had followed them. "The Wrackspurts… they're awfully dizzying. I'm afraid I can't think straight." Then again, was there a time when Luna ever could?

Rolf touched her arm reassuringly and looked into her silvery eyes. Much to her surprise, her heart began to race. What was happening to her?

"It think it's the nargles," she said suddenly. "They've teamed up with the Wrackspurts, haven't they?"

"Well," began Rolf, who didn't seem to find this crazy at all, "perhaps we ought to dispel them."

Luna cocked her head to the side in confusion. "There's only one way to dispel nargles, though."

"I know," Rolf agreed, "and that is to… well… do exactly what the mistletoe would intend for us to do."

"Which would mean…" For the first time in her life, Luna blushed.

"Well, we don't have to," Rolf said, his face falling slightly. "They'll go away eventually, I'm sure."

Luna nodded slowly. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Rolf's eyes brightened considerably.

"Well, we _could_…"

"Could we?"

Luna tentatively leaned in to close the gap between them, deeply curious as to what a kiss with such a man might feel like. His lips pressed softly against hers, just enough to cause the mistletoe to disappear and a small spark to fly.

She smiled dreamily as they broke apart. "The Wrackspurts are gone," she informed him. "Thank you for your assistance."

Rolf grinned back. "Glad to be of service," he replied. "Really."

And the week ended with the forging of a promising new friendship.


End file.
